


Caramelito

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Conner le dio a Damián un poco de veneno de anemona atlantiana, para que cogiera el valor de cantar serenata a su amor y declararse al fin.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Caramelito

**Author's Note:**

> au, au... por donde se le mire es carácter au

-Caramelito, Caramelito, dame un beso, no seas malito – Habían muchas razones para creer que Damian Wayne había perdido los caramelos del frasco después de que su madre, Harley Queen le diese un pastel de chocolate explosivo tras una reñida pelea con uno de los ninjas de su madre. Pero cuando se cayó de cabeza, rodo por las escaleras, y se levantó pidiendo por Jason, la pareja de Bruce Wayne, su padre biológico, nadie supuso que era para preguntarse el motivo… nadie, hasta que le vieron cantando bajo el balcón de la habitación de Jason y su padre – Caramelito, caramelito.

Jason no sabía si saltar encima de su hijo adoptivo y cerrarle la boca con una bala o con sus manos y llamar a sus madres.   
Damian no era un niño precisamente. Todo un adulto de un metro noventa, con musculatura de dios. Jason nunca lo diría en voz alta porque amaba a Bruce y no creía que el hacerlo mejorara el repentino enamoramiento del chiquillo de diez y ocho años.  
¡¿Desde cuando Damian sentía eso por él?!  
¿Y porque había escogido una canción tan cursi y pegajosa?   
Seguro que no tenía ninguna otra y se la saco de la manga.

-¡Dame tus besos!

Y seguía cantando.  
Terry llego corriendo. Intentando saber que era lo que ocurría, él estaba estudiando tranquilamente en su cuarto cuando escucho el escándalo.

-¿Pá? – Pregunto con inseguridad - ¿Es Damian? ¡¿Desde cuando tienes una aventura con mi hermano?!

-¡No tengo ninguna aventura con el pequeño Demonio!

Sobra decir que Terry no le creyó.

-¿Qué es esa mirada? – Hostigo Jason - ¡Terry!

-Nada, pá – Terry rodo los ojos. Pues de la nada su hermano no le traería serenata a su pá – Sólo quiero saber porque mi hermano esta como idiota enamorado.

Damian se detuvo, riendo como tonto.  
Provocando miedo en ambos hombres.

-No es a Jason, enano – Damian interrumpió su canción para decírselos – Terry Wayne… Dame tus besos.

Fue el turno de Jason para reírse a carcajada llena. Feliz porque su primera impresión fuera errada.  
Ahora se sentía orgulloso de su pequeño rompecorazones. 

-¡¿Estás loco?! – Dijo Terry – Mi padre, se va a molestar.

-Somos tú y yo contra el mundo. Somos dos contra las penurias de la vida, terry. Somos uno, somos la sangre de Bruce Wayne, nadie mejor que nosotros para nosotros – Jason empujo a su terrón de azúcar a los brazos de Damian – Eh seguido esto por mucho tiempo… - Y le beso – Ahora no estás en posición de negarte. Seguí la guía al pie de la letra.

-¿Qué guía? – Pregunto Terry.

-La de Conner: Diez pasos para enamorar. Le funciono con Kaldur. Primer paso, canta, atrae, besa, lleva a la cama, conquista y sé feliz – Damian lo pensó mejor – Creo que no eran demasiados pasos. Terry de ahora en adelante eres mío.

Jason sólo miro a su hijo ser llevado por Damian a alguna parte.  
Sacó su teléfono celular y marco a Bruce.

-Cariño, tenemos la mansión para nosotros solos. Terry ha sido secuestrado por Damian y por lo que pude ver, será más rudo con Terry de lo que tú eres conmigo en la cama.


End file.
